Picture
by ILoveAussies4
Summary: So this story is for Yougotburned Contest. Hope you like it :D


Picture

This is for yougotburn's contest. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door nor the song in this story

Enjoy ^_^

Wally's P.O.V

I was going out to a new club that was opening tonight. I really didn't want to go, but Hoagie kept on bugging me on it. He said that I have to "get out of the apartment and go somewhere besides the bar", but I don't know what the big deal is. I don't wanna go anywhere. You see, about two weeks ago me and Kuki, the girl I loved since I was 7, broke up. It's been really ruff. We have been in a relationship since we were 15.

"Wally, are you ready?" shouted Hoagie.

Now we are 25, I'm drinking my sorrows away at the bar, and bringing a new girl home every night. I can't even look at her picture without starting to cry. Wallabee Beetles does not cry, but seeing her, knowing I'm not with her, hurts.

I looked at myself one last time. I was wearing a orange tee shirt under a black blazer. I had on black jeans and nice black shoes on.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said and walked out the door. I hope tonight was gonna be a good night.

Kuki's P.O.V

I was staring at myself in the mirror thinking about tonight. Tonight I was going out to a club with Abby. I didn't want to go. I mean Abby literally had to drag me into it, but maybe this will get my mind off things. Me and Wally broke up a couple weeks ago and it's so hard. Whenever we seen each other it's the same thing. "Hey" "Hey" "How are you" "Good" "Cool". I hated it, but Wall was so hard headed and would always try to protect me from any guy. He just didn't understand. I'm a church girl and he is a bad boy.

"Girl, are you ready?" Abby asked from outside of the door. I quickly looked at myself in the full body mirror. I was wearing a green dress that reached above my knees with black heels and a green head band with green earrings. I also had light makeup on. I smiled

"Ready!" I ran out the door with my small black handbag.

At The Club

When me and Abby arrived at the club we were so shocked on how big it was. It was amazing. It was nothing like Lime Ricky's. There were so many lights and the music was playing loud. For the first night they decided to have a little bit of karaoke. There was a girl singing on stage already which me and Abby recognized quickly. It was Rachel. She was singing Underneath by JoJo. She was amazing. When she was done she spotted us and walked up to us.

"Hey girls, isn't this club amazing" She said with a drink in her hand.

"Yeah it is. By the way, you were so great!" I said.

"Yeah you were! Abby loved you" Abby added

"Aww, thanks guys" She said. "Let's go sit" We walked over to a booth to see Nigel sitting there

"Hey Nigel" I waved at him and smiled.

"Hey Kuki, Hey Abby" He waved at us

"Heyy" Abby said and sat down on the other side of the booth. I took a seat next to her and Rachel sat next to Nigel.

"So how's it going Kuki?" Rachel asked. I know what she meant. Honestly I felt like crud. I was heartbroken and I hated it, but I decided to lie so everyone could have a good time and not worry about me.

"It's good, getting better" I said and tried to put on my best smile.

'"Kuki, we all know you're lying." Rachel said.

I sighed "Fine. It going terrible. I hate it, but Wally needs to understa-" I was interrupted by Abby

"Girl, you know that Wally is never going understand. Listen, I know it's know it hard now, but it's going to get better. Kay?" She said and smiled

I smiled back at her "Okay. I guess your right" I said

"Good. Now Abb-" Abby stopped and stared in shocked at the stage.

I looked up to see what she was staring at and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

Wally's P.O.V

Stupid, cruddy Hoagie and his dumb plans. Why does he have to make me do this? I should have never come. I should have never fell for his plan.

*Flash Back

"Hey Wally, having fun? " I turned around on the stole I was sitting on at the bar.

"Yeah, this place is cool I guess" I said calmly.

"Hey, I found something in the back that you have to see" Hoagie said to me.

I thought for a minute. "Nah. I'm good" I said turning back around to take a swig at my drink.

"Come on, man. It's really cool" Hoagie begged.

"It's probably not even that cool." I said with a blank expression on my face.

"Okay, I'll tell you what it is. It's" He said. I turned around in curiosity.

"What?" I ask

"Its.."

"Yeah"

"It's.."

"HOAGIE! Just tell me" I shouted.

"It's a three head pig" He said

"What? Then what are we still doing here for, come on!" I said grabbing his had and dragging him to the back.

"Okay? So where is it?" I said and turned around to find Hoagie smiling to himself.

"What?" I ask until I realized I was behind the certain of the stage."Oh no man. I'm not singing" I said trying to leave, but Hoagie held me back

"Come on man. I got the perfect song for you to sing too" He said.

"I don't care. I'm not doing it bro" I said plain and simple.

Me and Hoagie just looked at each other for a while. I don't wanna sing. I hate it. By the smile on his face I could tell what he was thinking.

"Oh no, no, n-"

"DO IT FOR KUKI!" He finally said.

"No. She doesn't care about me anymore. What we had is lost" I said not looking at him

"I understand it hard, but what is lost can be found again" He said. I looked up at him.

He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder "You can do this. She is out there" He said

I sighed and took the mic from his hand and smiled at him.

"Alright"

End Flash Back*

Now here I am in front of everyone about to sing to the girl I love. I took a deep breath, hoping for the best. Then I heard the music start to play.

Kuki's P.O.V

I saw Wally about to sing. I couldn't believe it. I saw Hoagie come up to us and sit next to Abby.

"Why is Wally singing?" I asked him.

"You will know when it's your turn to go up" She said with a smile.

I looked at him confused and then I giggled a little bit "Haha. I'm not going up there"

"Come on Kuki, there is a girl part and Wally can't sing that" He looked at me with the puppy dog eyes. I looked back up on the stage where Wally was and I heard the music start to play. I know this song. I looked back at Hoagie.

"I don't have a mic" I smiled at my victory

"Oh, here you go" He handed me a mic from behind his back and my smiled turned into a frown.

"You planned this didn't you?" I said blankly

"Well, we all did" I looked to see everyone else at the booth smiling. "You guys are evil" I turned back to Wally who started to sing.

Normal P.O.V

Wally started to sing

**Livin my life in a slow hell,**

**different girl every night at the hotel.**

**I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days**

Wally looked at the audience. He saw Kuki sitting at the booth with all of his friends and started to sing more while looking just at her.

**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky**  
><strong>Wish I had a good girl to miss me<strong>  
><strong>Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my way<strong>s

He started to think of all the ways he messed up and how he would regret it at the end of the day.

**I put your picture away**  
><strong>Sat down and cried today<strong>  
><strong>I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her<strong>

He can't stand to look at her picture, but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today**  
><strong>I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her<strong>

He put the mic down and then heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Kuki walking up to the stage singing the girl part of the song. He looked at her in shock.

**I called you last night in the hotel**  
><strong>Everyone knows but they won't tell<strong>  
><strong>But their half hearted smiles tell mesomethin' just ain't right<strong>

She started sing to him.

**I been waitin' on you for a long time**  
><strong>Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine<strong>  
><strong>I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights<strong>

It was all true how they felt. The song explained it all.

**I put your picture away**  
><strong>I wonder where you been<strong>  
><strong>I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him<strong>

She was on stage looking into his eyes as they audience looked at them in awe

**I put your picture away**  
><strong>I wonder where you been<strong>  
><strong>I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him<strong>

A guitar solo started to play. They looked into each other's eyes. It felt like nobody else was in the club, like nobody was on the earth, just them and no one else.

**I saw ya yesterday with an old friend**

Kuki sang

**It was the same ole same "how have you been"**

Wally sang. Then they started to sing together and sounded beautiful.

**Since you've been gone my world been dark and gray**

They kept their eyes on each other, explaining how they felt through the song.

**You reminded me of brighter days.**

He sang

**I hoped you were comin' home to stay. I was headed to church**

She sang

**I was off the drink you away**

Wally sang louder and with more feeling

**I thought about you for a long time**  
><strong>Can't seem to get you off my mind<strong>  
><strong>I can't understand why we'relivinglife this way<strong>

They knew it was wrong not to be together. They were ment to be. It just wasn't right to stay away from each other for so long. As they sang their friends were at the booth smiling at them.

"Sniff" Abby looked at Hoagie

"Are you about to cry?" She asked him

"No I just have something in my eyes that's all" He said looking away

"Awee, come here and give Abby a hug, you big dork" She said with a smirk. He gave her a small smiled and hugged her.

Nigel kissed Rachel on the forhead.

"I love you, Rachel" He said

"I love you too, Nigel" She said to him with a smile.

**I found your picture today**  
><strong>I swear I'll change my ways<strong>  
><strong>I just called to say I want you to come back home<strong>

Wally and Kuki saw this a smiled at each other.

**I found your picture today**  
><strong>I swear I'll change my ways<strong>  
><strong>I just called to say I want you to come back home<strong>

I tear went down Kuki's cheek, before it fell Wally cupped his hand on her cheek and caught the tear.

**I just called to say, I love you come back home**

The song ended and they smiled at each other. The club was silent.

"Please come back home" Wally said

Kuki nodded and kissed Wally.

The club then started to erupt with "woots" and "Whoas" and everyone was standing up. Wally and Kuki broke apart and smiled at each other

"I love you" Kuki said

"I love you too" He said and winked at her and she gave a small giggle.

**The end**

I know the ending was really sucked, but I couldn't think of other way to end it. I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
